


The son of kratos

by Bishopthomas55



Category: God of War (Video Games), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fights, Humor, M/M, Some smut not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopthomas55/pseuds/Bishopthomas55
Summary: Hello beautiful peopleSo this is my first fanfic hope you like itComments are welcomeAlso on wattpadSee you next time





	1. My dad sister upgrades my social life

copyright i don't own the Percy Jackson or any other rick rordan universe or the god of war seires 

it was just your average type of day for me like any other. hi I'm Thomas bishop I'm scrawny medium sized brown hair and eyes and I'm also kind of a fanboy. But as for the whole demigod thing I'm not to found of it is that my grandmother is extremely Christia. but hey who blaming me for not knowing but let me tell you where it all started with the owl lady  

i was walking thru new your park as you do. As i get the sense that i was being followed and so like another sane person i walk into the next alleyway i see and pull out my knife and turn to face my follower. she turns she tall and looks like the kinda women that you don't want to fuck with she has an owl on her shoulder. festus my dog is growling like crazy but that women gave on look at him and he just stop and lay down at my feet "what do you want lady" i said "Thomas i am the goddess Athena you fathers sister and you are in grave danger there is a prophecy that includes you you must go to camp half blood. my friend here will show you the way. also take these they were your fathers he entrusted me to give them to you. i will notify chrion that you are coming and will have him give you the rest of your things.” and with a bright light she was gone the only thing that remained was two sword like blades and the owl who looked at me like it was saying *common already we don't have much time* with that we were off we went it was a good thing i did track because i would not of kept with that owl if i didn't. 

Time skip

we arrived at his stone door thing that said camp half blood. As we walk the blades hanging from my back festus waling beside me following an owl was nice first impression. as we do i see a bunch of kids watching me murmurs glances And, for a kid who grew up as an outcast not a great feeling. we arrived at this big house like building and i stare in awe. that when i hear "Thomas bishop we've been expecting your arrival" i turn to see who assume to be chrion who is in a wheel chair "it nice to meet you" he then turns into a centau. back suprised as says follow me. as we walk he tells me what wha and whose who and where to eat. he then tells me leads me to a house that has a symbol on it that looks like a horse shoe.  this is your cabin where you' ll be staying I've heard this is all your fathers. that was given to you i look around looking at every thing. that when i ask " chrion who is my father" "lady Athena says to wait until this after noon but, i do know who it is. but it all in due time now it time for lunch" he says "how do you know" i ask that when a horn is blown. and we walk up to the dining pavilion i look at him and he tell how to eat and sacrifice the food. and i go and eat with festus at my side. i look around and i see kids my age and some younger. as i get done i walk out side to find chrion and ask "what next" he then replies well you will train with the others until dinner and the we will gather at the amphitheater. 

time skip _______________________________________________________________________

as i walk and take a seat i see chrion and he announces " campers we have a new camper he was sent here by Athena because she believe he will be part of a prophecy. please welcome Thomas bishop son of kratos god of destruction" with that everyone kneels and theres the sign again over my head ”now please show kindness and fairness.” then a camper asked ”isn't kratos a made up character" ”no he was, in fact, a God all on the games is true that is him it when it was all said and done the primordial chaos and order put it to a stop. they revived all the gods and those who had died that were immortal. and sentence him to chains in the pits of taturus. where he csaid watched and punished." for the rest of the night i find myself thinking on how it was possible. then we all head for the cabins. i lay with festus at my side and look thru my dads positions. as i look out side i see a glowing figure near the trees and i grab my blades and investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

as i walk towards the light i see a girl with a bow and arrow i turn and look around she all alone and i say "um hello you do know it after curfew right also what are you doing here. you're suppose to be at a cabin" that when i here a snap behind and i raised my blade and the meet a sword and i look to see who it is and is a girl with black she has electrical blue eyes and brown hair. when our blade meet they spark. she looks angry and i don't know why. Then I hear an arrow be notched and fired and i jump flip out the way as it hits the ground and hit another with my blades the arrows are coming so fast I'm cutting and dodging every single one out. then they stop i turn and ready position i hear a thud behind me and turn to she a girl around my age with a sword with a moon crest on it she looks tall with black hair and sliver eyes she moves forward and then or blades meet we fight until i knock the sword out of her hands. she then says ”well done thomas much like your father. this should be fun to see how this turns out" I turn to her in with a look of concern ”who are you" i ask the girl smiles ”you'll find out tomorrow” she says and then she walks into the forest. I then find myself in my cabin going to sleep. 

the next day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i wake up to see the sun and get up as I hear the breakfast horn and go to eat after i clean up the cabin as i walk see girls at the Artemis cabin and wonder whats going on there. i walk past a girl she looks like the one i fought. but i just continue on to the dining pavilion. As I walk kids stare and mummer. Now as i get my food to eat and set down at a table a kid comes walking over and ask "is this seat taken". i look up to see a boy who has the hair and body of will smith. and has blue eyes. "nope" i replied he then sits down and who i assume are his friends do too. look around to see them "so you guys going to introduce yourselves. ” one of them who short and light brown hair says well. ”i'm Geneva daughter of Hades this my boyfriend Kirk hes a son of Aries. then we have Michael son of Hephaestus " pointing to the kid who sat down first and that next to him is my best friend and his girlfriend jaydin Daughter of Poseidon. "nice to meet u all" that when the two girls i fought come into the pavilion " who are those two" i ask Kirk reply  ”Artemis and Thalia grace both head leaders in the hunter of Artemis." i stare dumbfounded as i think to myself I fought the huntress and her lieutenant by myself. that when Artemis says " hello Thomas nice to see you again. and a growl from Thalia."the pleasure is all mine lady Artemis " i replied. as they walk off to eat i turn back and everyone looking at me "what" ”how do you know her” kirk ask. ”I think we fought last night” they then stare at me

as i stand and walk out of the pavilion and head to the practice filed and practice sword fighting with a dummy and as i do i don't her someone come up behind me until i hear "you know it not very nice to just be alone all the time it will make people think you crazy"  i turn to see a girl about my age and say "what it to you" yes very much like your father the muscle the Brut strength if he wasn't in chain i probably be cheating both my husbands." "who are you lady" I ask with a stern voice ”i'm the goddess Aphrodite goddess of love and cant believe all the girls aren't swooning at your sight. but you are your fathers child. in more ways than one" ”what that suppose to mean” I ask she then replies ”i hope Eros pick a good one for you. ta ta” and with that she disappeared. there i left alone to find out what she meant when i'm pushed to the ground ”so your my brother son you don't look like much" i turn to find a man with a Greek helmet and armor. ”common then lets see how you fight” he says as he grabs his blade and swings i duck and move out of the way and grab my blades. As I try to find him as he coming at me again. "you are like you pops so jumpy." he makes another swing and fails i block it with my blades now were no longer talking. our blades talk for us the crash with the sound of metal and neither one of us hears a crowd surrounding he then swings and cuts me on the face where my eye is but i see perfectly fine. he must of miss my eye but i'm quickly come out of it as i see him coming at me i jump and flip cutting him on the shoulder "you prick i’ll show you whose boss i beat you just like i did your pops and i’ll show him to mess with me" as he swings full throttle and now i'm trying to get every block in and when he is done he punches me and i overflew yards away i get up tun and face him "man just like your pops you don't know when to quite do you ". that when i feel powerful and i walk towed him "no the difference is i don't LIKE BULLIES"and with that i scream and charge swing so fast that Aries has no time to catch up and i cut him more and more until hes on the ground and i kick his weapons away and tell him " i'm just like my father you know why because we don't take other peoples bullshit.”

I then turn to see chrion and Artemis and ”say sorry if i did something wrong Aries wanted fight and got one.” Artemis and chiron look at each other and node and then Artemis looks at me and says ”follow me.” as i follow i hear chrion say " alight nothing to see hear get on with practice. Artemis and i stop into a clearing and says " when i first heard from Athena that she had been hiding you from the world until the fates said it was right time i was skeptical that you be nothing like your father but you have something that your fathers has and it is what made him dangerous i hope you can control it better than he can." she says as I ask "what is it" "its called spartan rage she said


	3. Chapter 3

"what spraten rage " i asked "it a move that your father had it simulated his fighting skills so that when used he could tear limb from limb, you don't seem to have a problem yet so we'll watch to make sure it doesn't get out of control. now go back i hear it lunch time." with that the lunch horn rings and with that I walk and get my food and sit down. and as i eat some of the Aphrodite cabin looks at me the giggles then looks at me and it a repeating thing until i'm done and i do my sacrifice and leave. as walk back everyone looking at me. i then remember that i have a cut so i walk over to the Apollo cabin and ask " hey anyone here i would like to see if anyone can heal this scratch" yea common back here" i walk towards the voice and she sitting there with another person  ”i'll be there in a second. i sit down on the gurney and try to relax and then the girl comes over and takes a look and as she does i notice that she has a little scar on her lip "so how you get a scar on your lip" i ask she replies got into a gang fight you pointing to my eye ”you're the one who fought agents Aries wow must off been something” she says ”yea actually i unlocked a new power.” I reply "cool what it do "she asked ”it helps me tear limbs i guess im still new." that right your thomas right" ”yes and you are" ”i'm jaszmin Daughter of Apollo if you couldn't tell already.” she says "well this is awkward" i say she laughs "what don't talk that much" she says ”yea actually" ”well ill be down at the lake after dinner go there and maybe well have some talks" she says as she finishes my cut" ”well it not pretty it will scar up but that okay see ya after dinner.” i walk back to the practice filed and practice on a dummy because no one wants to my partner so that how it is and then i hear the dinner horn and go eat then after word i go to the lake 

After a couple of dates later and 3 months 

As I arrived for our forth day I see jazmin and now i actually get a good look at her to notice her long brown hair and that she not to tall but not to short eithe as she just standing there so i quietly walk behind her and then say "whats up" she turns and faces me and our eyes meet she has green eyes and boy are they pretty. "the sky" she reply  she then pulls me over to some rock formations and we go to the to the top and let me tell you is it pretty you can see the whole long island sound from where i am. "it beautiful I've only seen one thing more beautiful than this" i say as we sit down "oh yea and what the first" she says i blush very hard um well it um your um eyes" she turns to me then back to the sun and blushes and says "thank you no one ever complement my eyes before.” your welcome we turn towards each other looking into each others eyes show desperation and feelings we sit there for a while .until i lean inward and she does the same as we both have our frist kiss and when we meet sparks flew we were there for what seemed like hours and when we broke apart we both smiled like something good came out of it. but we were interrupted by the sounds of anger we turned and there seems to bee an group of boys at the bottom and jazmin groans

"common let see what they want" when we get within fighting range and all of them drew weapons as did i. As i look at jazmin, she just looks post off which makers I fall in love with her even more than one of them comes forward and says ”jaz what did I say you're not getting away from me your mine remember" ”no i don't james and so why don't you and you friends go play mithyomajic" she says  "why would i do that" he says as he got closer that when i step in front and said " hey man we don't want trouble just leave and no one gets hurt. " look here boys we got ourselves a lover oh i'm terrified bring it Stimpy. he in scared his sword and comes at me and swings and i block with my blades as he says ”what is this, your the freak that defeated my dad oh your gonna pay--" but he never finished because i punched him in the face and he goes spiraling back words and falls on his butt in the sandn"anybody else want some" they carry him off to some back to camp and i turn to see jazmin " look i'm sorry but was interrupted by another kiss and a hug ”what was that for” i asked "because every time i try to get a new guy james mess it up and you just taught him to fuck off thank you better, well we better go tell chrion it not the first time this has happened. She says as we walk towards the big house 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people  
> So this is my first fanfic hope you like it  
> Comments are welcome  
> Also on wattpad   
> See you next time


End file.
